Drago's Return!
by Ginger Wolfsbane
Summary: Have you ever wondered who Drago's mom was? Do you want to know how it is that there is a portal for Shendu to the Demon Netherworld, but no one knows how he got back? These questions and more and the begininng to an awesome story are found her!


I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures. I hope you like my story. I know it's a lot of dialogue, but I assure you the next chapter will have more action!

Shendu and Drago fought in the Demon Netherworld. Once again arguing over whose fault it was that they were stuck there.

"The Chans had no way to take my powers! And you even admitted that to that old geezer! You were just jealous that I had accomplished what you failed to do!" –Drago

"Jealous! Don't make me laugh boy! Even if you had defeated Chans, there are plenty of other wizards that could have defeated you, and you would not know how to defeat them because of your mediocre magic skills!"-Shendu

Bored with their arguing and wishing to annoy her brother, Bai Tsa decided to play devil's advocate.

"Oh really brother, and who pray tell would these wizards be?"-Bai Tsa

"There are plenty of good chi wizards in China and Europe"-Shendu

"Europe? Oh please Shendu, you're embarrassing yourself"-Tso Lan

"What? Europeans are just as strong as the Chinese, and as graceful or regal but"-Shendu

"That's not what he's talking about Shendu. Your son would not be affected by European magic. After all, he's a Chinese half-demon"-Xiao Fung

"WHAT! How dare you accuse my son of being a lowly half-demon! He is a pure-blood. As if I would sully myself by mating with a human!" Shendu scowled at the last statement in disgust.

"You thought I was a half-demon? Don't make me laugh!"-Drago

"Isn't that why you were trying to collect the demon chi? Out of some half-demon inferiority complex?"-His Wu

"HELL NO! I was getting the demon chi because power is power! Only a fool would turn down this kind of fighting power!" Drago flexed his muscles to show off.

"Wait. If you are not a half-demon, then why aren't you the size of a regular dragon?"-Po Kong

"Yes, and how, when, Shendu could you have conceived him?"-Tso Lan

"Well, it's a long story." Shendu and Drago looked at each other both knowing the story.

"It's not as if we anyplace to be" Dai Gui pointed out.

"Alright, as you all know there was a door for me to the Demon Netherworld, but unlike all of you, I never actually went. I had a young, but skilled dark chi wizard take my place on the condition that I get him out and provide him with a great deal of power. I agreed and gave him a portion of my chi so as to disguise his own. Then he used a spell to take on my form and fool the 8th Immortal. As you will remember, Lo Pei was not one of the original 8 Immortals, but a descendant of the one that 'defeated' me. As soon as the wizard got to the world he used the energy from my chi to bore a tunnel from his side of the portal and I completed the hole and let him through. As the demon chi clung to the other Immortal Relics, so did my demon chi. I gave him that small amount, and he transformed it into pure energy as not to become a miniature version of me."

"Who was this wizard brother?"-Bai Tsa

"As if I would remember such a trivial detail. Anyway, after that, I went to Europe and waited for the Immortals to die. They were all in advanced ages, so it wouldn't have taken too long. After all, the youngest of them was in her 40s and that was because she was extremely talented. While in Europe, I met a dragon of the cruelest character. Something, which I might add, is rare to find in China because most dragons associate with, ugh, good magic. Actually in Europe, most dragons were evil. They liked to feed on the farmers' livestock and thus were hunted like animals, so they decided to stop trying to be peaceful with humans and just attack them. She was outstanding though. She was the cruelest and most beautiful dragon I'd ever seen. Her scales looked as though they were covered in the crimson, glistening blood of her victims. Her eyes were golden like the sun, and her fire was blue and white, the hottest of flames. Even her human form was appealing. Her skin was like ivory, and her hair was black as night. She not only killed humans, but also played the cruelest games on them. She tricked lovers into killing each other, sons into selling them their souls so that they may best their fathers on the battlefield, and mother into letting her turn their children into horrid monsters so that they would not be weaklings. All ended in pitiful demises. I fell deeply in love with her and her with me. After the Immortals all perished, we went back to China and destroyed every dark wizard we could find. The wizards had no defense against her for she was European, so Chinese magic had absolutely no affect. After, I ruled with her as my queen. We soon had Drago, but before we could hatch him with the proper protection spells, Lo Pei attacked. Even with her by my side, we could not fend them off. They had learned enough about European dragons to pose a threat even to her. I told her to flee with our son, and she did. I'm not sure what happened after that, but Drago was not born until about 5 years from now, and he did not possess his European dragon powers, and his Chinese dragon power was not bound to his soul, so he was very vulnerable to have his powers stolen by the good chi wizard among the Chans."

"She must have been slain"-Tso Lan

"No! I would have heard of her slaying, or at least, Drago would have. She was too well known to have her slaying not mentioned in some legend!"-Shendu

"Sure, just keep telling yourself that." Hsi Wu snickered.

"No, I know my mother isn't dead. After I was born, I scoured the demon underworld, and I looked through hundreds of legends. Nothing was mentioned. And I knew about my mother and father from the moment I was born! I'm not sure how"-Drago

"That was our doing, son. Before she departed, we performed a spell that would equip you with the knowledge you needed."-Shendu

"Yeah, too bad that spell didn't let me know everything at once!"-Drago

"What are you talking about?"-Shendu

"I wasn't born full-grown and your 'spell' only revealed a little bit to me over time, and only when I meditated. In other words, YOU COMPLETELY FUCKED UP!"-Drago

"Excuse me for being trapped in stone!"-Shendu

"That's you're excuse for everything! At least mom left people instructions to some Chinese demons so that I wouldn't be stuck in an egg forever!"-Drago

Before they got into yet another squabble, Tchang Zu cut them off.

"Wait! Drago did you say that you were released _5 years from now_?"-Tchang Zu

"Yeah, so!"-Drago

"YOU FOOL! DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT THIS MEANS!"-Tchang Zu

"What?" Drago had a blank look on his face.

Tchang Zu sighed at his nephew's and brother's ignorance.

"It means that there is a chance that you could be resurrected to human realm!" Tso Lan said coolly.


End file.
